


Mr. Han Will See You Now

by JoonieLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Assistant!Yoosung, AssistantxBoss Au, Basically the end of Jaehee's route, Cussing, I talked about a dead animal, I'm!Back!, Jaehee leaves for the coffee shop, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow To Update, Threats, but au, dead animal, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoonieLover/pseuds/JoonieLover
Summary: The title says it all, my bros. I jumped on the Assistant!Yoosung/Jaehee ending train, and you can bet your ENTIRE asses that this will be kinky af





	1. Tying Up Loose Ends

**Author's Note:**

> YO! I'm back with a new fic. Still don't own Mystic Messenger. Please enjoy!

_ “Mr. Han. I have important news.” His capable assistant, Jaehee Kang, stepped into his office. _

 

_ “Can it wait?” Jumin didn't look up from the paper that he was reading.  _

 

_ “It can, I suppose, but it wouldn't be wise to wait any longer.” He looked at her and raised his eyebrows in a “Well?” gesture. _

 

_ “I’m going to resign.” That was something he hadn't expected. He blinked, and then nodded.   _

 

_ “I understand. When will you be resigning?” Jumin was quite disappointed. Assistant Kang, soon to be just Jaehee Kang, was the best assistant he had ever had. He was going to miss her. Well, he was going to miss her work ethic.  _

 

_ “One week from now. I decided to tell you beforehand because I wanted time to tie up loose ends.” _

 

_ “I appreciate that. But, if you don’t mind my asking, why exactly did you decide to resign?” _

 

_ “I finally found something I truly enjoy doing, and I’m going to pursue it.” Jumin nodded, and quietly remarked, “I see.” _

 

_ “I’ll start looking right away for your next assistant with the time I have left. Now, if you'll excuse me.” she bowed slightly to him and turned towards the door.  _

_ “Assistant Kang.” She looked back at him. “...Thank you.” Her eyes widened in surprise. _

 

_ “I...was only doing my job.” Jumin nodded. _

 

_ “Yes, exactly. And I am thanking you for doing it with as much dedication as you have.” She blinked several times, then simply nodded to him and exited the room.  _

 

That had been 3 days ago. Jumin leaned back in the airplane seat and closed his eyes. Only 4 days left until she was gone. All he could do now was hope that his next assistant would stay at least a little bit longer than 3 weeks. 

 

~

 

Yoosung Kim needed a job. It was almost summer break, and he was going to be graduating university soon. He needed money to be able to pay for medical school. His good grades alone couldn't make him a veterinarian. 

He was 22 now, so no places should have any qualms about hiring him anymore. But he  _ still  _ couldn't find any places that were right for him. He briefly thought about C&R, remembering the internship application he'd sent in a year ago, but then dismissed it. They wouldn't hire someone who wouldn't even be going into their line of business. 

 

He groaned and rubbed his eyes, considering gaming to take his mind off things. He retrieved his headset and logged onto LOLOL, his favorite game. 

 

He played 3 rounds, but just couldn't get into any more, so he switched to his email. To his confusion, he had an email from someone named Jaehee Kang. _Do I know a Jaehee Kang? I don't think_ _so._

 

He opened the mail and his eyes immediately widened. _ C &R? What do they want with me? I was just thinking about them too, huh...  _ He fervently read the email’s text, at first not comprehending the words. He reread the first paragraph a few more times, understanding but not believing, until he ripped off his headset and snatched his phone off the desk. He input the number listed in the email’s signature and held the phone to his ear. 

 

“ _ This is Jaehee Kang. _ ” A polite, but tired, female voice answered.

 

“Ah, yes. I’m Yoosung Kim. You emailed me about the job offer as an assistant?” 

 

“ _ Oh! Thank you for calling me. _ ” Her voice perked up a bit. “ _ Are you interested in the job? _ ” 

 

“Yes!” He coughed, trying to cover up his eagerness. “I am. When can I come in for an interview?” She was silent for a moment.

 

“ _ It is a bit sudden, but I would like to say tomorrow. _ ” He sputtered a bit - only a little! - and she continued. “ _ I’ve already reviewed your résumé, after all. _ ”

 

“That’s right. Yeah I can do tomorrow, then. What time?” The woman made a small thinking noise before responding.

 

“ _ 2 p.m. _ ?”

 

“Alright. Thank you very much!”

 

“ _ Thank _ you _. If you’ll excuse me. _ ” With that, she hung up.  _ Well, she seems like a very nice lady. I wonder what that Jumin Han guy is going to be like. Oooh! I should tell 707 about this! _

 

_ 8:37 - DuDe _

 

**_8:38 - Ya?_ **

 

_ 8:38 - REMEMBER WHEN I APPLIED FOR AN INTERNSHIOP AT C&R _

 

**_8:38 - Yaaaa_ **

 

_ 8:39 - I’VE GOT AN INTERVIEW TOMORROW WITH THEM FOR AN ASSISTANT JOB _

 

**_8:39 - wo~ah. Whose assistant are you gonna be?_ **

 

_ 8:39 - Well it’s not a certainty yet it’s just an interview _

_ 8:39 - BUt I’m going in to be interviewed for being Jumin Han’s assistant _

 

**_8:41 - YOU MEAN TH E FRICKING EXECUTIVE DIRECTOR_ **

**_8:41 - THAT JUMIN HAN??_ **

 

_ 8:41 - holy. Shit. Yeah that one _

 

**_8:41 - DUudE HE WAS KNOWN FOR NOT KEEPING ASSISTANTS MORE THAN LIKE 2 WEEKS THEY ALL SAID HE WAS A HORRIBLE BOSS_ **

 

_ 8:41 - What’d he do??? He didn’t sound TOO bad from the lady’s description. _

 

**_8:43 - Apparently he’s really cold and unreasonable and basically like a slave driver_ **

 

_ 8:45 - well...people exaggerate _

 

**_8:45 - BRO_ **

 

_ 8:45 - Bro. This is the only job offer I’ve gotten in months. I NEED money for med school. And for money, I need a job _

 

**_8:46 - alright alright alright whatever_ **

**_8:46 - just be careful_ **

 

_ 8:47 - Careful of what? I’m just going to be his assistant. And I still might not even get it _

 

**_8:47 - IDK man. Just be careful_ **

 

_ 8:47 - yeah yeah _

 

The next day, Yoosung arrived at C&R at 1:45. He’d been too excited and nervous to wait any longer to leave. He stood outside the revolving doors for a few minutes, working up the courage to go inside. He finally took a deep breath, pushed through his apprehension, and into the lobby.

 

The lobby was actually a lot quieter and more reserved than he’d imagined in his head. The high ceiling and sleek metal surfaces gave it a very futuristic air. Yoosung saw professionally dressed people walking around purposefully. He looked down at his own clothes (namely his bow tie) and wondered how much he stuck out. He decided it didn’t matter whether he stuck out or not. He squared his shoulders and strode towards the reception desk.

 

The man sitting there spoke before he could. “How can I help you, sir?” He said. Yoosung didn’t think he’d ever been called ‘sir’ by someone older than him before. He almost laughed.

 

“Ah, hello. I’m here for an-um-interview.” The man nodded and directed him to the correct place. Now, he had to get on an elevator.  _ Great. An elevator. I  _ hate  _ elevators. I hope I don’t get stuck in the middle.  _ Please  _ don’t let me get stuck in the middle.  _ He hurried towards the elevator bank, and noticed - mercifully - that there was no line.  _ Maybe I won’t even have to be with another person on the elevator!  _ He pushed the button and stepped back, making sure he wasn’t in the way of anyone walking.

 

The steel doors  _ whooshed  _ open and Yoosung practically fell inside. The nervousness was starting to really wear him down, and he very much wanted to get the interview over with. As the doors were closing again, a hand reached through them and they opened back up. A tall, handsome man strode through them and Yoosung crept to the back of the elevator. They stood in silence for a few seconds, until the man said something unexpectedly.

 

“So.” The man didn’t turn towards him as he spoke. “Are you to be my new assistant?”

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Now Yoosung was uncomfortable  _ and  _ confused. 

 

“We’re going to the same floor, you have a guest ID badge, and you seem very afraid. Was I incorrect in assuming that you’re here for an interview?” Those points all made sense, but he couldn’t quite believe that  _ this  _ man was Jumin Han. Shouldn’t he be a lot older? He was supposed to be the executive director, and this guy didn’t even look thirty!

 

“Ah. Excuse me. I forgot to introduce myself. I suppose you may not know my face unless you read those senseless magazines.” The man finally turned to look at him, and put his hand out. “Jumin Han, Executive Director.”  _ Oh. Shit. This  _ was _ the guy?  _

 

Yoosung met his eyes and shook his hand firmly. 

 

“I’m Yoosung Kim. And yes, I am here for an interview.” Jumin nodded, but didn’t turn back around. Instead, he turned  _ more _ towards Yoosung, his eyes bright, his voice a little less deadpan, and asked, 

 

“Are you allergic to cats?” The elevator dinged over his response, and Jumin stepped out. 

 

“If you’re to be my assistant, I hope you aren’t. This way.” He made a beckoning gesture and continued down the hallway.

 

_ Why...does it matter... if I’m allergic...to cats? I suppose I’ll find out soon. _

  
  


~

 

The interview went smoothly. A lot more smoothly than he'd expected. Ms. Kang was very polite and professional. Luckily, Jumin didn’t sit in on the conversation, which would've made Yoosung feel  _ waaay  _ more nervous than he already was. All Ms. Kang did was ask Yoosung things like, “Are you okay with late hours?” and “Why do you want this job?” and a few out-there questions like, “Are you allergic to cats?” Ms. Kang explained that Jumin's cat, Elizabeth 3rd, sometimes required taking care of. 

 

The day after, she called him with the good news. He'd spent the day titillating between apprehension and excitement, overthinking his behavior and wondering if everything he'd done had been a mistake in hindsight. 

 

When Jaehee told Jumin about the good news, he didn't react with nearly as much excitement. He was glad that she'd found someone suitable, mind you, but still displeased that she was leaving in the first place. 

 

On the phone call, Yoosung asked her why it was that she was resigning. He wouldn't want the job if Jumin  _ was  _ actually a horrible boss, obviously.

 

“Um...if you don't mind my asking, why exactly are you resigning?”

 

_ “It makes sense that you would ask that. I found my true passion, coffee, and I'm going to be opening a coffee shop with one of my close friends.” _

 

“So it has nothing to do with Jum-I mean Mr. Han?” 

 

_ “No. He's a fair boss, as long as you're willing to work hard.” _

 

“Oh. Alright. I am  _ definitely _ going to work hard!”

 

_ “I hope you will. I'll see you tomorrow at 8 a.m., then?” _

 

“Yes ma’am! Thank you again for choosing me. I won't let you down.”

 

_ “I will hope not. If you'll excuse me.” _ When he got off the phone with Jaehee, he yelled ecstatically in his apartment. His neighbor banged loudly on the wall and yelled back, telling him to shut up. He looked apologetically at the wall and whisper-yelled excitedly instead. He had just gotten a  _ job _ ! And tomorrow he'd be shadowing to see what he'd be doing. He decided to text his best friend, 707, again and tell him the news.

 

_ 7:17 - dUUUDE  _

_ 7:17 - I!Got!The!Job! _

 

**_7:18 - HOLY SHIT THAT'S AWESOME_ **

**_7:18 - despite who your boss is gonna be lolololol_ **

 

_ 7:18 - yeah yeah whatever with your superstition _

_ 7:18 - BUT I'M SO EXCITED _

_ 7:19 - I'M GOING IN TO SHADOW THE CURRENT ASSISTANT TOMORROW  _

 

**_7:20 - alright alright_ **

**_7:20 - bUT YEAH THAT'S PRETTY AWESOME I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU_ **

 

_ 7:20 - YAYYY _

 

**_7:21 - YAYYYYYYY_ **

 

_ 7:21 - okay okay I'm calm now _

_ 7:21 - I'm gonna play LOLOL wanna join? _

 

**_7:22 - man I'd love to but I'm working_ **

 

_ 7:22 - T_T alright  _

 

Yoosung shut his phone and booted up his computer. Tonight would be his last rage for a while, and he’d only play until 10 o’clock. He was going to be a responsible adult for the first time in his life. Tomorrow would start a new chapter in his life, and he wanted to be well rested in preparation.


	2. The Clock Strikes (Ding, Dong)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day present! Yoosung gains experience at C&R, but he gains some persnickety feelings too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy! I don't own Mystic Messenger  
> btw this chapter is long AF

Jumin’s door was open when Yoosung arrived at the office, as it usually was. (Yoosung still didn’t know exactly what time he showed up, even after almost 5 months of working for him.) 

Jumin immediately called him into his office, also like usual, to give him his list of tasks for the day. The only thing  _ not  _ like usual was the beautiful woman lounging in Jumin's office.

  


Putting her attractiveness aside, Yoosung wondered what exactly she was doing here. She didn't have the air of a businesswoman at all, and she didn't have a briefcase or anything with her. He also doubted that she was here for any advertisements, since Yoosung was the person who arranged those type of things. _So….why is she here?_ It was actually starting to piss him off a little bit, and he wished he didn’t know why. It shouldn't matter to him if Jumin got a girlfriend. _Shouldn’t._ If only it didn’t. Yoosung had started developing a crush on him, and he desperately hoped it was fleeting. He didn't even understand for _himself_ why he had the crush. Jumin was a _total_ asshole. (He wasn’t _really_ , but that’s what Yoosung often told himself in vain attempts to quash his feelings. It didn’t work.)

  


He swallowed his irritation at her presence and addressed his boss first.

  


“Good morning, Mr. Han.” Jumin averted his eyes from the woman and looked at him.

“Good morning, Assistant Kim.” 

  


All in all, it was an abnormal situation, given that Jumin wasn't Chairman Han, and would  _ never _ bring his girlfriend to his workplace. But still, his boss was utterly nonplussed. Yoosung did his best to act unaffected as well, though it was difficult not to sneak glances at her every once in awhile; she really was quite stunning.

  


“What’s my first task today, sir?” Yoosung fought to keep his expression neutral and his gaze focused on Mr. Han, but it was a fierce battle. He only half listened to Jumin’s words, more focused on the woman. He felt his anger flare at the appreciative gaze she sent towards his boss. His attention snapped completely to Jumin when the man called his name.

  


“Is something amiss, Assistant Kim?”  _ Well, shit. _

  


“N-n-no, sir.” He shook his head frantically from side to side. “I apologize.” Jumin nodded.

  


“If you say so.” Jumin turned towards the woman. “Please excuse my assistant, he’s quite young.” The woman laughed as if it was the funniest joke she’d ever heard, and not-so-slyly reached over the desk to touch Jumin’s hand. To his utter disbelief, Jumin smiled at her and didn’t retract his hand. Yoosung quickly turned away and excused himself before any of the many emotions he was feeling had a chance to show on his face. Neither person seemed to care about his abrupt absence.

  


He trotted over to his desk and plopped down, barely bothering to pull his chair out all the way. Hardly two seconds later, he realized his grave mistake. He had forgotten the stack of papers that Mr. Han wanted him to take care of.  _ Shiiiiiiit. I’ll look so incompetent if I go back in there now. Shit! And  _ she’s  _ in there. Should I just swallow my pride and go? _

  


Luckily, one of his problems was solved when he heard quick, tapping footsteps approaching. Another problem arose when he realized it must be  _ her _ . They were the only three in the office, and she was the only woman.

  


Yoosung quickly opened his briefcase, hoping she’d simply set the papers on his desk and then leave. Since the universe never seemed to rule in his favor, she did not simply leave. 

  


“Umm, excuse me. You left these in Jumin's office.”  _ Jumin? She calls him Jumin? Who  _ are _ you, woman? _

  


Yoosung shoved down his anger and spoke in a professional tone as he turned around.

  


“Yes. Thank you.” He didn't want her reporting anything bad back to his boss, so he kept as polite as possible.

  


“You're welcome!” She turned to leave and Yoosung let out a premature sigh of relief.

  


“You know - and this is just between you and me - you're a  _ very _ handsome young man. And you're hardworking. I’m sure you'll make a  _ wonderful  _ husband.” 

 “Oh. Ah. Um. Thank you…” The woman giggled. It was a very pretty sound, quite like the rest of her. Yoosung gave as polite a smile as he could. 

  


As soon as she left, he dropped it. Now he was confused. If she was dating Jumin, why would she flirt with _ him _ ? Did that even count as flirting? He wasn’t often flirted with, but he was pretty sure it did, given all the hair tossing and batting of eyelashes she'd done.  _ Well shit. I have to tell him. I can't let Mr. Han be with a cheating woman. He already hates gold diggers, this kind of thing will make him hate women altogether! But...when? I can't now, that'd be weird. Plus I just got to work, so I can't take a break. Damn.  _

  


Yoosung continued working at a solution as the other employees trickled in. Some of them he made conversation with, others he didn't. A surprising amount of people at the office liked to spread rumors about him; namely how he got to be Jumin Han’s assistant at such a young age. Those were the people he didn't talk to. 

  


When his lunch break finally came, he took his chance.  He knocked politely on Jumin's door, and waited. Jumin called him in after a moment, and he opened the door.

He quickly prepared himself mentally, in case the woman was still there, and went in. 

  


He cheered a little inside his head, relieved that he wouldn't have to fake niceties again. 

  


“Yes, Assistant Kim?”

  


“I apologize for interrupting your work, Mr. Han.” 

  


“What do you need?” Jumin seemed impatient today, and a bit more irritable than usual.

  


 “U-um. That woman. From earlier. Who was she?” Jumin sighed.

  


“Is that what you came to talk to me about?” Jumin shook his head ruefully. “I will never understand young people and their constant need for romantic relationships.”

  


“What sir? Oh! No, no. It's not like that.”

  


“If you say so.”

  


“I do! I swear! But, anyway. Who was she?” 

  


“Her name is Seo-Yeon.”

  


“I see. But, well, who  _ is  _ she?” Jumin looked at him blankly.

  


“Seo-Yeon.”

  


“Okay, uh. That’s not what I meant, but that’s okay. Anyway, I think she was flirting with me, and I just thought you might want to know.” Jumin raised an eyebrow.

  


“Why would I want to know that? Your romantic relationships are your business, Assistant Kim. If that's all, then please leave.” Jumin made a slight shooing gesture with his pen. “We both have work to do. I've allowed this since it's our lunch break, but please don't waste our time with silly conversations.”

“Yes, sir-Wait. So you two  _ aren't  _ together?” Jumin shook his head.

  


“That was my sister. She was in the country for once, and Father wanted me to show her around the office.” 

  


“...Oh.” Well, shit. Now he looked even more like an incompetent fool.

  


“Yes.”

  


“Well then. Please excuse me, Mr. Han. Please forgive me for bothering you.” Jumin nodded slightly at Yoosung as he backtracked sheepishly to the door.

  


“I-I'm very sorry sir.” Yoosung tried to hide the embarrassment written on his face as he retreated back to the safety of his own desk. 

  


His day just went downhill from there. 

  


As he was leaving the copy room, he bumped into some guy who was entering. 

  


He'd dropped all his papers, of course, and the coffee he'd been carrying covered them both. 

  


“Ah! I'm so sorry!!” Yoosung quickly knelt to retrieve them. 

  


“You little shit! Watch where you're going, for Christ's sake.” The man glared at him, and Yoosung shrunk back.

  


“I'm really, really sorry. I should’ve been paying more attention. I’ll pay for your dry cleaning. Or a new shirt.” The man looked down at him.

  


“Damn right you- Hm. Wait a sec. I might consider letting you pay me with something else.” Yoosung furrowed his brows in confusion.

  


“What?”

  


“You've got a real cute face, you know?” The man caressed his cheek. When Yoosung cringed away in disgust, he pinched it.

  


“No, thank you. I'm not interested.” The man narrowed his eyes at Yoosung.

  


“Wait a minute. Aren’t you Jumin’s assistant?” Yoosung nodded slowly, not sure what his position had to do with anything. The man scoffed. “I get it. You're his bitch, and now you're too good for the rest of us.” Yoosung blinked.

  


“Uh, what? That's not...that's not our relationship at all.”  _ I kinda wish it  _ was,  _ but that'd just cause problems, sadly.  _ The man sneered.

  


“Sure,  _ bitch _ . Just get out of here. Just sayin’, he obviously didn't hire you for your skills.” The man gestured at his soaking shirt, and pushed past Yoosung. 

  


He took the asshole’s advice and left as quickly as possible.  _ What the hell was that about? I understand that coffee stains, but come on. That was just weird. I'm “Jumin's bitch”? How did  _ that _ rumor get started? Honestly? He treats me exactly how he treats the other employees. Is it just cause I'm so young? _

  


He couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling that talking to the man had given him. Sure, he liked Jumin, but it was probably just a crush that would pass. And Yoosung “obviously wasn't hired for his skills”? What the hell? What  _ else _ could he have been hired for? C&R wasn't that kind of place. He kept trying, in vain, to push the event from his mind, but he just  _ couldn't _ . 

  


The next week was definitely not the best. He couldn't count how many people had bumped into him or “accidentally” knocked papers out of his hands in the halls. He didn't know how many people gave him sidelong glances and then looked away right after he caught them, as if they hadn't done anything. He had no idea what he'd done to upset so many people. Someone had even scrawled his cellphone number in one of the stalls in a bathroom. Things escalated to a breaking point when he found a note laying on his desk after he came back from his lunch break.

  


It was just a plain white envelope, marked only with his name, and he had no idea what it might be.

  


He figured he should read it immediately, to make sure it wasn’t anything important, so he opened it. He had a slight feeling of apprehension - all that happened this week hadn’t been conducive to any feelings of comfort. His eyes roved over the words, and his apprehension was taken over by confusion as he read the words “Die, Assistant Slut” and an address. He realized in horror that it was  _ his  _ address. It curled beneath his shaky hands, and he felt a photograph underneath the paper. He slowly unfolded it, and it was just as he feared; the picture was of his apartment door. They, whoever ‘they’ were, hadn't just found his building, they'd found his actual apartment.

  


It was that moment when Jumin texted him. So, he went to his boss’s office, shaking slightly, and unknowingly still gripping the paper in his hands. How could someone have gotten his address? It was listed in the company records, sure, but those were classified, so that only the really high higher-ups could see them.  _ Did someone...follow me home? What the hell have I done to deserve this? I don't want a fucking stalker! _

  


He knocked on Jumin's door, as per usual, and opened it.

  


“How can I...how can I help you, sir?” Yoosung took a deep breath. 

  


“I need you to look over this plan.” 

  


“Alright.” 

  


Jumin started to explain it in more detail, but Yoosung didn't hear a word. Nothing felt real. It didn't feel right that he should still be here, acting like nothing at all was different, when quite a few things were different. 

  


Yoosung finally recognized a pause in Jumin's speech. 

  


“Uh. Yes, Mr. Han. Please excuse me.” Yoosung turned towards the door, planning to try and calm himself in the bathroom.

  


“Assistant Kim. Wait a moment.” He turned back towards Jumin. 

  


“Yes, sir?” 

  


“What was the last thing I asked you? Before this question.”  _ Shit. He knows I wasn't listening.  _

  


“...Did you ask me if I understood, sir?” Yoosung cringed at his own question. Now it was  _ obvious  _ he hadn't heard a word, without a doubt.

  


“I did, but the fact that you had to ask me that shows that you did not, in fact, understand.” Yoosung gulped and averted his eyes. 

  


“Look at me, Assistant Kim.” He did. 

  


“This isn't like you. Why are you so distracted? Being distracted won't help you keep your job.” Yoosung swallowed and nodded. 

  


“Yes, Mr. Han. I'm sorry. It's just that, recently, some of the other staff have-no, that doesn't matter. Today, I found this note on my desk.” Yoosung passed the note to Jumin, who had a quizzical look on his face.

  


Jumin raised his eyebrows as he read the short note. 

  


“Is this...some sort of prank done by your friends?” Yoosung shook his head.

  


“No. I-I don't really have any friends here that are close enough for that.”

  


“I see. Do you know who did this? If it wasn't by someone you're close to, this could be a serious threat to your safety.”

  


“No, I've got no idea who would've done it. I don't know how they found my place either.”

  


“This must be formally addressed. This type of behavior will _ not _ be excused. I never thought I'd see this type of nonsense in my own company, but I suppose every place has its bad apples.”

  


“But sir, what if-” Jumin raised a hand. 

  


“No. This is unacceptable. I will handle it, so go back to your work. Let me know if anything else happens.” 

  


He was afraid to protest anymore, so he did. And nothing else happened for the next few days. 

  


Then, Sunday night came. 

  


Yoosung was in his small kitchen, cutting up onions with tears in his eyes, when his doorbell rang.

  


_ Was I expecting company? Or mail? _

  


He wiped his hands - and eyes - and went to look through the peephole. He saw no one, so he opened the door to check for a package. 

  


What he saw lying on his doormat was indeed a package. Of the suspicious, unmarked box sort. 

  


He lifted the lid off it, and at first, didn’t completely understand what exactly he’d been sent. Then, the smell reached him and he knew.

  


Yoosung gagged and tripped backwards, almost falling, in an involuntary reaction to the dead animal on his doorstep. He could hardly even tell what it was, since it was so horribly mangled. He stood back up on shaking legs and spotted a paper attached to the animal. He didn’t want to touch it, but he figured he should see whatever it was that whichever sick bastard killed the poor thing wanted him to know.

  


As he bent closer to it, he saw that it was - or used to be - a tabby cat. He got as close as he dared and picked the note off gingerly. The smell was overpowering, and he gagged again.

  


He unfolded it, trying to avoid the dried blood that spattered it, and had to read it twice before he fully absorbed the contents.

  


_ Dear Yoosung Kim, _

_ This is what we do to little pussies that run and tattle to their bosses.  _

_ P.S. Heard that you want to be a vet. Have fun fixing this mess. _

  


He dropped the note and stepped quickly back into his apartment.  _ Was that...was that a threat? Holy shit. What if whoever left this is still out there? Oh shit.  _ He slammed the door and fumbled with the lock, fear suddenly overtaking all other thoughts. 

  


Yoosung slid down to the floor, leaning against the door. He started to feel like he was going to hyperventilate.  

  


He remembered what Mr. Han had told him earlier that week. ‘ _ Let me know if anything else happens.’  _ He patted himself down, looking for his phone, without luck. He realized he’d left it in the kitchen while he was cooking. Yoosung quickly double checked the locks and raced into the kitchen. 

  


_ Jesus Christ.  _ He thought.  _ What the fuck is wrong with these people? Am I honestly that horrible?? That a poor, innocent cat had to die? _

  


He saw it lying on the counter, next to the knife he’d been using to chop onions, and grabbed it. He turned to the living room, but thought twice and grabbed the knife as well.

He flipped through his contacts with shaking fingers, and finally found the correct one. 

  


The phone rang, (and rang, and rang) and Jumin picked up after what felt like an achingly long time. 

  


_ “This is Jumin Han.”  _ Yoosung felt grounded at the sound of Jumin's voice, and a bit of the tension and fear he felt dissipated. Not enough to make him feel better about the situation, but enough to lighten his load. He set the phone on speaker and put it in front of him, on the floor.

  


“Hello, Mr. Han. It's Yoosung Kim.”

  


_ “Do you need something?” _ Yoosung was grateful for his boss. He was quite lenient with accepting calls from Yoosung late at night. It made the blond very glad, but he didn't quite get why. Jumin had even told him that he hated receiving calls at night.

  


“Um, yes. Yes sir. It's about th-the note thing.” He wished his nervousness didn't show as much as it did.

  


_ “Did something else happen?” _ Jumin's general deadpan gave way to - what sounded like - the beginning of anger. Which was unusual, since Jumin didn't often get angry, or emotional at all, about anything. He always said that being emotional was a waste of time and energy, so why would he be getting emotional over something that happened to  _ Yoosung _ ?

  


“Yeah. There's a-a,” Yoosung paused, taking a breath to steady himself once more. “A dead cat on my porch.” He trailed off at the end, despite his best efforts.

_ “...What?”  _ Jumin sounded borderline confused and incredulous. Yoosung repeated himself.

  


“ _ So that  _ is  _ what you said. Did you see who left it?” _

  


“I've got no idea. They just rang my bell and disappeared. They might still be out there somewhere. I don't know.” Yoosung's words sped up as his breathing because uneven. He gripped the knife tighter with both hands, until his knuckles became white. 

_ “I see. I don't think they'd still be near you, waiting for you to call the police on them, so I believe you should be safe. Nonetheless, they know your address, and they've become aggressive.”  _ Jumin paused, and Yoosung knew he had his thinking face on.  _ “Driver Kim will pick you up. Be ready in half an hour, at most.” _

  


“...Huh? Um, what do you mean, sir?” Jumin sighed, and Yoosung could practically see him pinching the bridge of his nose.

  


_ “I  _ mean _ that you are going to come live with me.” _ Yoosung blinked, apprehension temporarily forgotten, as Jumin's words sunk in. He was going to live with him? His boss? His  _ crush _ ? (He wasn't sure it could even be called a crush anymore, since his feelings for the man had grown ever more as the days went by.)

  


“I-I-I couldn't possibly do that. That's completely inappropriate for our relationsh-” Jumin cut him off. 

  


_ “You most certainly can. The behavior of these other employees is the only thing that's inappropriate in this situation. _ ” Yoosung stayed silent, thinking about Jumin's words, and trying to find another acceptable rebuttal.

  


“But...Why do I need to live with you?” He cringed as soon as he said it, and hurried to amend himself. “I-I-I mean. I could go live with another person, and not have to trouble you?” Yoosung realized it still wasn't the strongest argument.

  


_ “Do you know anyone else with a state of the art security system and on-call bodyguards 24/7? If so, please feel free to ask them.” _ Dammit. He was completely right. Of course he was! He was like a lawyer. He never asked questions he didn't already know the answer to.

  


“I…” Yoosung knew it was useless refusing now. For some reason, his boss just refused to give up. “Alright. Thank you for your kindness, sir. You really don't have to do this.” And that was the thing. He  _ didn't  _ have to. So, why was he?

  


_ “Yet, I am. You're the second best assistant I've ever had, and I don't want to lose you.” _ He supposed that made sense, since receiving threats in the workplace would definitely drive some people to  _ quit _ that workplace. He sighed.

  


“What time did you say Driver Kim will be here, sir?” 

  


_ “Half an hour. At the most.” _ Yoosung nodded, though no one was looking. 

  


“I suppose I'll see you soon, then?”

  


_ “Yes. Be careful.”  _

  


“Thank you, Mr. Han.” Yoosung ended the call. He was about to be stuck in an awkward  predicament. On one hand, he'd be living with the object of all his sexual and romantic desires for an indeterminate amount of time. Anything could happen! On the other hand, that person was his boss. Anything could happen. 

  


~

  


Yoosung ended the call, and Jumin smiled a small, secret smile to himself. The circumstances were rather unfortunate - and quite terrifying, in Yoosung's case - but the outcome was all that mattered. He'd be living with his favorite and most useful subordinate for an indeterminate amount of time. Hopefully, he'd finally he able to get to the bottom of all the irrational thoughts he'd been having lately. Best case scenario, he'd do something about them. Worst case scenario, he'd be forced to get rid of them. Needless to say, he was hoping for the former. 

  
  


~

  
  


The second he arrived at Jumin’s penthouse, Yoosung felt that things were going to change. Drastically. He didn’t know if it was just him being paranoid, or if his gut instinct was right. 

  


He looked at the familiar - and completely normal looking - door, wondering why he didn’t want to go inside. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been in Mr. Han’s place before! His boss often had him come over to pick up Elizabeth 3rd, or to drop off Elizabeth 3rd, and occasionally to catsit Elizabeth 3rd.  _ It’s different this time, Yoosung. You know it is. You  _ know  _ how strong your feelings for him are. You have to be careful. _

  


Yoosung felt like all hell would break loose as soon as he opened up the door. 

He turned the knob, putting aside his irrational thinking. Jumin was sitting on his couch - still in business-wear - with a book in his hands. He hadn’t been reading it. He’d just been holding it in his hands, waiting for the door to open. Waiting for him to arrive. Yoosung couldn’t fathom why he’d sit, holding a book,  _ without  _ reading it. Especially in anticipation of his assistant arriving to his house.  _ Mr. Han sure is an odd duck...Oh, Jesus Christ. I sound like my mother. _

  


“Hello, Mr. Han.” His parents had painstakingly drilled politeness into him, so Yoosung broke the semi-awkward silence first.

  


“Hello, Assistant Kim.” Jumin stood up as he said it, leaving his book on the couch.

  


“You can leave your things by the door. I’ll have someone get them for you.” Yoosung nodded, and gently set down his suitcase, only for it to fall over with a resounding  _ thud _ . He looked at it in dismay, but didn’t pick it up.

  


“Will I be sleeping out here, sir?” Jumin scoffed. Yoosung didn’t understand why.

  


“Of course not. You’ll be sleeping in my room.” Yoosung swore he felt his heart stop for a moment.  _ Bitch say what?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I really enjoyed writing the threats and stuff in this chapter lmao. I hope you all enjoyed it!!! If you did, leave a comment and tell me why! If you didn't, leave a comment and tell me why! Thank you again! 
> 
> P.S. Don't forget that you can reach me on tumblr at the-baddest-bitch.tumblr.com  
> (Also I have no idea where I got the title....I was listening to ONE OK ROCK lol)


	3. RE:SAY -> Wholehearted Self-Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin gets just a little TOO close (who knew it was possible?) and Yoosung barely holds it together.   
> Basically:  
> This is where the R-Rated stuff comes y'all (get it?? get it??).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! Tech week's over!! Thank GOD. (It was Wizard of Oz btw, I was flying people w/tech) I don't own Mystic Messenger or its characters.

Yoosung damned his boss to Hell many,  _ many  _ times that day. He lifted his bag onto a chair next to the bed.  _ Goddamn Jumin Han and his inability to be clear.  _ Yoosung was sort of miffed, but also grateful, that he wouldn’t  _ actually  _ be sharing a bed with his boss. Who knows what might’ve happened? He thought back to their conversation 10 minutes earlier.

_ “Will I be sleeping out here, sir?” Jumin scoffed. Yoosung didn’t understand why. _

 

_ “Of course not.You’ll be sleeping in my room.” Yoosung swore he felt his heart stop for a moment.  _

 

_ “Um...did I hear you right? Sir?” Jumin looked annoyed that he had to repeat himself. _

 

_ “Yes. I said, “You’ll be sleeping in my room.” I will be sleeping out here. It'd be wrong not to give my guest full hospitality.” _

 

_  “....Oh. I-uh.” Yoosung shook himself, chiding his mind for immediately coming up with the dirtiest answer. “Thank you, sir. I really appreciate it.” Jumin nodded. _

_ “This way.”  _

 

Yoosung mentally slapped himself.  _ Goddammit Yoosung. Why’d you have to go and make dirty assumptions? It was  _ obvious  _ that we weren't gonna sleep together! Dammit! Now he must think I'm even weirder than before...ugh. _

 

~

 

_ My, my, my. Who would've known that Assistant Kim would think something like that? It must mean that he's overly conscious of me as well...Now I absolutely have to know for sure. Otherwise, I'll never get any sleep. _

Jumin, once again, put down the book that he hadn't even begun reading. He had quite a bit of curiosity, and it needed to be quenched. He stood and made his way to his own bedroom, hoping that Yoosung wasn't already asleep. 

 

Jumin rapped quickly on the door, and Yoosung immediately called for him to come in. The blond was sitting on the bed, in boxers and a large t-shirt, with his laptop. The unusual sight stirred something inside of Jumin. Nothing like arousal, almost like...comfort. His assistant sat so casually, as if he belonged there, almost like he knew how badly Jumin  _ wanted  _ him to belong there. Almost like Yoosung was tempting,  _ seducing  _ Jumin to  _ make  _ him belong there. Using any means necessary.

 

_No, no, no. Stop that. That's...completely illogical. Get a hold of yourself. He doesn't belong_ _to you._ The illogical part of him crept forward again, with words simple, but powerful. _Not yet._

 

“Have I interrupted you? If so, I apologize.” Yoosung shook his head. 

 

“No, no! Of course not. I'm just looking over and finalizing the details for that project.” He smiled up at Jumin, and the man's heart sped up. He internally berated himself. _This is...problematic. These feelings are problematic._ The other part of his mind asked him, _And what do you do with problems, Jumin?_ _Solve them._ Jumin hated to listen to that part of his mind, the _feeling_ part, but he knew it was right. He knew he couldn't just repress these feelings for Yoosung. They had run rampant within him, and grown far too strong. He could feel them, wanting to kiss Yoosung, to touch him, to own him, to protect him. Instead of letting go, he forced himself to speak in his usual tone.

 

“Which project?” Yoosung quickly glanced at the screen.  _ Does he not know what project he's working on? He was looking at it not 30 seconds ago. _

 

“The one about wine for cats.” Yoosung's voice went a little dead, but Jumin ignored his displeasure. The dark haired man perked up a little at the mention of the project, and he quickly devised a plan.  _ I'll just...tease him a bit. I need to see how he reacts.  _

 

“I'd like to see it before you finish. Do you mind if I sit?” Jumin sat before he received the answer - it was his house, after all - but Yoosung responded anyway. 

 

“Not at all, sir.” Despite the somewhat dim lighting, Jumin could see the faint blush spread across Yoosung's cheeks as his blond head turned away slightly.  _ I want to touch him. I want to have him. I want to protect him. I want to own him. I want him. I want him. I want him. I want- _

 

Jumin sat intentionally close to him, leaving almost no room between their bodies. He leaned even closer, so he could see the words on the screen easier, and he heard Yoosung's breath catch slightly. He smirked triumphantly, since he knew Yoosung wouldn't dare look his way, given their proximity. It'd likely end in an accidental kiss. 

 

Rather than asking Yoosung to scroll down, he simply reached over his assistant’s arm and used the keys himself. He may or may not have intentionally brushed him, causing a slight jerk in the blond. They both felt the fireworks, even in that slight contact.

 

Jumin looked over at Yoosung nonchalantly, and wasn't surprised to see his blond hair, rather than his face. He could, however, see the redness on his ears that traveled down the side of his face. It probably went all the way down his neck, too. Highlighting those slender collarbones, possibly flushing his chest a little bit... _ Damn it. I want to see if I'm right.  _

 

Jumin leaned forward before he could stop himself, and peered down the neckline of Yoosung's baggy shirt. His assistant wouldn't have realized it either, given how hard he was trying  _ not  _ to look at his boss. If only Jumin hadn't spoken.

  
  


~

 

_ Oh. My. God. Oh my God. Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God  _

 

Yoosung struggled to keep his breathing even. Jumin's proximity was  _ killing  _ him. He felt so warm and  _ good  _ right next to him, but Yoosung knew he couldn't have him. 

 

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying desperately not to think of all the million other - infinitely dirtier - things that they  _ could  _ be doing on this bed.

 

His attempts were dashed when Jumin spoke into his ear. 

 

“Assistant Kim, are you certain these statistics are correct?”  _ Oh fuck Oh fuck me ahhhhhhh _

 

Yoosung's reaction had nothing to do with the words - he didn't even know what stats Jumin was talking about. The man had shifted closer to him at some point, and he said those words directly into Yoosung's ear. The warmth and tingling sensation almost got him hard. The fact that he knew it was Mr. Han’s breath on him  _ (Mr. Han’s mouth is almost touching me ahh shit he's so warm) did _ make him hard. He felt his dick rise up and he tried to hide it by lifting up his leg to block Jumin's view.

 

“A-a-actually I'm really tired, Mr. Han. I think I'm going to go to sleep now.” 

 

Jumin looked at him, obviously disbelieving.  _ Yeah I know it's a shit excuse but I need you to goooooo  _

 

“Please, sir. I've uh-. I've had a very stressful day.” He  _ had  _ received a dead cat on his doorstep, after all.

 

“I can understand that, Assistant Kim. I apologize for intruding.” Jumin glanced knowingly at his lap as he stood, and Yoosung scrambled to cover himself more. 

 

“I-It’s alright.” He tried to smile reassuringly and laughed awkwardly. The hardness between his legs was becoming an increasingly bigger problem the longer that Jumin stayed. 

 

His boss strode to the door, but at the last second, he turned and said, “Sleep well, Yoosung.” The blond smiled weakly. Jumin shut the door firmly. 

 

“ _ Did he just call me Yoosung?”  _ He whimpered, whispering to himself. Apparently his dick enjoyed that fact. He grunted, hoping that Jumin wouldn't come busting in anytime soon. He gave a sigh of relief as he finally stuck his hand in his pants. 

 

A strange, unknown, part of himself asked,” _ What if he did walk in on you? Would he be  disgusted? Would he ignore it? Would he take care of you?”  _ Yoosung gasped at the thought of Jumin finding him like this, touching himself and moaning his name. He could practically see it. He closed his eyes, letting his imagination take over. 

 

_ Jumin paused in the doorway. He had come to ask Yoosung about something, but was met with an entirely unexpected sight.  _

 

_ Yoosung's hand stopped dead as his eyes locked with Jumin’s.  _

 

_ “Oh please, don't stop on my account.” Jumin stepped all the way inside; he locked the door. _

 

_ “Oh? Are you shy now? You were doing it with the door unlocked and practically half open earlier. What's the matter now?”  _

 

_ Yoosung dropped his head in shame, silent. _

 

_ Jumin tugged his chin up, frowning slightly. _

 

_ “You needn't be ashamed of yourself, Assistant Kim. Masturbation is a natural bodily function. You may not function correctly if you don't get that release. So, go on. Release.” The blond still didn’t look up. “Or, could it be…? Do you require my assistance?” Suddenly, Jumin's hand reached over his own as the man sank down on the bed.  _

 

_ He moaned as Jumin's hand made contact with his skin.  _

 

_ His hand moved teasingly slow, and Yoosung could barely take it. _

 

Outside his fantasy, Yoosung's own hand slowed as well. 

_ “How does that feel, Assistant Kim?” Jumin's hand sped up and Yoosung could feel the pressure building inside him, waiting to come out. _

 

_ “Mmm...good.”  _

 

_ “Just ‘good’, Assistant Kim?” Jumin’s breath tickled his ear and he shivered. His hand slowed back down, keeping him from that release, wanting to draw it out. “Is that all?” _

 

_ “Ahhh, no. It feels  _ very  _ good,  _ sir. _ ” Jumin squeezed his member and he gasped, squeezing his eyes shut.  _

 

_ “That's better.” Jumin moved behind him, so that Yoosung was leaning against his broad chest.  _

 

Real Yoosung was only leaning against the cold, hard headboard. 

 

_ “I don't feel like you're enjoying this enough, Assistant Kim. I suppose that I could ‘step up my game’, as people say.” Jumin gave his dick a particularly rough stroke, and Yoosung thrust his hips desperately, his hands clutching at Jumin's arms, aching for release.  _

 

Yoosung knew exactly what he was missing.

 

_ “Nnn...Ah! A-anything you want, sir.”  _

 

_ “Anything I want?” Jumin whispered in his ear again, and Yoosung moaned. The blond nodded, and opened his mouth, knowing what would likely come next. _

 

_ Jumin quickly thrust several fingers into Yoosung's mouth to wet them. The blond obliged, opening his mouth wide. _

 

Yoosung briefly wondered how awkward he looked, with one hand in his pants and the other stuck far back in his mouth.

 

Yoosung replaced his fingers with the hem of his shirt, as he lifted it for easier access.

 

He put two fingers in first, and was glad for the shirt stifling his moans.

 

He continued roughly jerking himself and leaned back on the bed, opening his legs wider. If he couldn't have the real thing, he wanted to at least  _ pretend _ that Jumin was fucking him. 

 

He  _ finally  _ hit that sweet spot and his shirt barely muffled his cries. The slight sense of danger from the fact that Jumin could walk in on him  _ at any time  _ helped to stimulate him more than he thought was even possible. 

 

He came, slapping a hand over his traitorous mouth. He definitely wasn’t  _ trying  _ to be loud, but he really couldn't help it. He knew two things about himself during sex: 1 - he was loud, and 2 - he was a crier,  _ especially  _ when he came.

 

Even now, he could feel the hot tears still running down his cheeks as he recovered from his momentary ecstasy.

 

To think that it was only Sunday, and he had no idea how long he'd be staying with Jumin. He knew that there was no way  _ something  _ wouldn't go wrong.  _ This is gonna be a long week. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy right? Right? I hope. I try so hard, but alas, I'm still an asexual virgin. Please feel free to give me constructive criticism and point out any grammar/spelling mistakes. I'll appreciate it! Thank you so much for reading!! I hope everyone is still enjoying this as much as I am ^^ Until next time, you can reach me on Tumblr @ the-baddest-bitch.tumblr.com (yes I'm gonna keep saying that. talk to me y'all)
> 
> also my title is a reference to the VOCALOID song "Plus Boy" I LOVE it, especially un:c's version


	4. Life in Extravagance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of thoughts swirling in lots of heads. (especially mine lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of just a filler chapter, but shit will go down soon y'all  
> pinky promise  
> Don't forget to drop by my tumblr and say hi!!! I love it  
> the-baddest-bitch.tumblr.com  
> Enjoy!

It was Monday morning, and Yoosung had never been more thankful for Jumin's habitual early arrival to work. Jumin's early arrival meant that Yoosung, too, would get there before anyone else was there to see them. He was glad because, honestly, how awkward would that be? Coming to work with your boss. Rumors would spread like wildfire. 

 

Jumin had even been so kind as to wake him up...an hour before he usually got out of bed. He appreciated the gesture, but 5 a.m.? Really? He wasn't due at work until  _ 8 _ . He assumed that his boss was trying to be considerate...keyword ‘ _ trying’. _

 

~

 

_ Should I wake him?  _ Jumin walked down the hall to his bedroom, where Yoosung was still sleeping soundly.  _ It'd be rude not to, I believe. Since we'll be leaving soon. Yes...that seems right. _

 

Jumin knocked softly on the door, and called out when there was no response.  _ I figured he'd still be asleep. He doesn't seem like one to get up early, despite how punctual he usually is. _

 

He turned the knob and pushed the door open. He looked to the bed, and for a moment, he thought that his assistant had been kidnapped in the night and replaced with a golden angel. 

 

Yoosung was laying on his back, face turned towards the door, and his wavy hair was splayed out around his head, like a halo. 

 

Jumin moved closer, now careful of the volume of his footfalls, trying not to wake him.

 

One hand was thrown next to his head, the other laid flat on his stomach. His expression was peaceful, and virtuously radiant. Jumin had an overwhelming urge to brush the stray hairs off his face so he could admire him better, but he repressed it. He called out to Yoosung softly; he didn't want to give him a rude awakening.

 

“Assistant Kim.” He didn't stir. At all. 

 

“Yoosung.” He tried. Still nothing. Jumin hesitated in reaching out, suddenly conscious of what might happen if he gave in and touched his assistant. He'd be desperate for more, once he got a tiny taste.

 

He closed his eyes for a moment, quickly playing out the pros and cons of waking him vs. not waking him. Jumin  _ could  _ always ask one of the bodyguards to wake him up, but he felt a sudden surge of possessiveness. He realized that he didn't want to let anyone else see this vulnerability and innocence. 

 

He reached his hand out and placed his palm on Yoosung's shoulder. He leaned closer and shook him gently, calling out to him. 

 

After several silent seconds, Yoosung shifted to his side and opened his eyes slightly. 

 

“Assistant Kim, wake up. We leave in an hour.” He blinked and looked around, the just-woke-up stupor apparent in his gaze. Jumin was satisfied that he was sufficiently roused and turned towards the door, leaving Yoosung to stare hazily after him, not entirely sure if he was still dreaming or not. 

 

Even now, several hours later, Yoosung wasn’t certain. 

 

Jumin hadn’t mentioned it, so Yoosung hadn’t mentioned it.

 

Speaking of Jumin, he’d made an announcement as soon as most of the employees had arrived. He spoke, in detail, about Yoosung’s harassment. Without naming names, of course. The whole thing had been somewhat of an anxiety-filled blur for Yoosung. Now, the time for his lunch break was drawing near, and Yoosung was slowly drawing more and more into himself, becoming introspective. Thinking, thinking, thinking. He kept asking himself, over and over,  _ ‘Have I made the right choice? Was it worth it to involve Mr. Han? God, I hope so.’  _ With lunch being the typical time that the many hate-filled notes appeared on his desk, it was a fairly significant reason to worry about repercussions. 

 

He finally bit the bullet and rose from his desk, realizing that what would happen, would happen, and there was no stopping it if it did. 

 

His lunch was spent in silence, as it usually was. He hadn’t quite been able to make any friends, and no one wanted to sit with him, especially with all the bullshit rumors that were going around.  _ Is this high school? Honestly.  _ The pettiness of adults never failed to amaze him. Even after so many years in the world, some people still just couldn’t see gossip for what it was - gossip. The people who  _ could,  _ however, were almost worse. They simply stood by and watched others get torn down even when they  _ knew  _ they could help. They  _ knew  _ how easy it’d be just to reach out. Yoosung’s inspiration to become a veterinarian was quickly rekindling after all the faith he’d lost in humankind.  _ Fuck people. Animals won’t judge me for shitty reasons. _

 

He made his way back to his office, thinking (worrying). As soon as he opened the door and spotted his desk, free of a note, he sagged in relief, feeling all the tension in his body release. He hadn't even realized it was there until it was gone. Yoosung was much more productive with that weight off his chest, and he was gracious about it. After most everyone else had left, he went to thank Jumin properly in his office. He still couldn’t fathom why Jumin had done so much for him. 

 

His door was open, but Yoosung knocked anyway to let him know he had company. Jumin looked up from the papers on his desk.

 

“Assistant Kim. How can I help you?” Yoosung stepped forward and sat down in the chair, hoping that Jumin wouldn’t simply say something like, “We’re still working, your thanking can wait.”  

 

“I just wanted to say thank you. For this morning.” 

 

“I don’t believe I said anything worthy of your thanks. There was no way I’d allow any harassment to continue after I heard about it.”

 

“Well, you’re also letting me stay with you until everything blows over, which I’m also very grateful for.” 

 

“It’s the least I could do. Besides, you don’t deserve to be treated in such a way, and - especially in my position - I couldn’t just stand and watch.” Yoosung was starstruck. He could almost  _ feel  _ himself falling harder for this man. Such kindness. Such  _ grace _ . 

 

“Still, thank you, sir. I really appreciate it.” Jumin nodded.

 

“I would hate to lose you.” Yoosung’s eyes widened as his fever dreams started coming true, but then Jumin amended his statement. “As a head of this company, I mean. You’re a very valuable asset to us.” Yoosung nodded and tried to excuse himself, embarrassed for his own internal foolishness, but Jumin stopped him. 

 

“Are you almost ready to leave? It’s getting quite late.” 

 

“I’m ready to leave whenever you are, sir.”

 

“Then we’ll head out once the last employee leaves. I’m sure you must be quite tired.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

~

 

The ride back home was comfortably quiet. Yoosung was s _ till  _ working - his diligence never failed to impress Jumin - and Jumin was quietly looking out the window. It’d been  _ so long  _ since he’d had a proper off-day, and it was starting to wear him down. It was starting to wear down his emotional guards as well, which was the cause for his and Yoosung’s little... _ encounter  _ from the night before. He hoped it wouldn’t be too much of a repeating occurrence. He hated it when his emotions took hold of the reins and made him do irrational things. 

 

Even now, his gaze kept unconsciously wandering over to Yoosung’s incredibly focused face. He also kept having thoughts like,  _ “Look at how adorable he is when he focuses. How am I just noticing?”  _ He couldn’t wait to get back, but at the same time, he wanted this moment to last forever. On one hand, Jumin was eager to finish all his duties and turn in for the night. On the other, once they got back, he’d have to make up excuses to interrupt whatever Yoosung was doing. He could always say he was just ‘checking on him’, but that became suspicious after the 7th time in an hour.  

 

Yoosung suddenly looked up and caught Jumin staring at him. Yoosung immediately blushed a fierce crimson.  _ What does he have to be embarrassed about?  _ Jumin thought.  _ He’s so sensitive, it’s...adorable. _

 

“I-is there something on my face, Mr. Han?” Jumin shook his head.

 

“No, no. I apologize for staring. I was simply lost in thought.”

 

“...Oh. My mistake, then.” Jumin acknowledged his remark and turned back to the window.

 

_ I should be more careful. _

 

~

 

_ Is he still watching me? _ Yoosung sent a side glance Jumin’s way.  _ Okay, he’s not.  _ Was  _ there something on my face? I doubt it, he’s not the type of person to lie about something like that.  _ Yoosung checked in the window anyway; his face was clear.  _ He probably just got lost in thought, like he said. Even still, I’m getting some major mixed signals from you, Mr. Han. Like yesterday, and earlier, when he patted me on the head, or even just now! Aren’t you the one who frowns upon ‘romantic relationships in the workplace’? ...I’m probably just reading too much into everything, aren’t I? Ugh. But,  _ still. _ Yesterday. That was waaaay out of character for you, Mr. Han. I just can’t get past that. He’s not usually that touchy, not even with me.  _ Just thinking about what happened last night sent a chill down Yoosung’s spine.  _ I wonder if he’ll do it again? _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my fellow shippers! I'm quite excited for this fanfiction and how it's going to turn out. I hope you will be too :) Please make sure to leave a comment, telling me what you liked, what you didn't like, any grammatical/spelling errors or anything else that you'd like to say! Thank you for reading ^^
> 
> P.S. Updates for this and The Librarian will be quite sporadic, as I am suddenly 4x busier than I really ought to be for my health
> 
> Also. Don't forget that you can reach me on tumblr at  
> the-baddest-bitch.tumblr.com


End file.
